Amelia Elizabeth Evans, Sang-Pur, et pas très fière de l'être
by Orkais
Summary: Tranches de vie d'une jeune fille de sang-pur... Qui ne suit pas vraiment les idées de ses parents. Un genre de suites d'OS. Chaque chapitre devrait pouvoir être lu indépendamment !


**_Note de l'Auteur : Évidemment, je ne suis pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter. Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à J. , le reste est à moi !_**

 ** _Amelia est l'une de mes OC, qui se trouve normalement dans le monde de Pokémon sur l'un de mes RP. Lors d'une discussion avec d'autres membres, nous avons décidé de faire passer les tests Pottermore à nos personnages voir ce qu'ils disaient. Étonnement, les résultats allaient parfaitement avec les trois ! J'ai donc eu l'idée d'écrire ces petits textes. Il n'y aura pas d'histoire, juste des tranches de vie. Amelia arrive à Poudlard alors que les Maraudeurs sont en cinquième année, mais elle ne les croisera pas beaucoup, juste comme ça !_**

 _Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. La jeune Amelia avait onze ans. L'âge fatidique. Elle s'était levée tôt et attendait impatiemment à la fenêtre qu'empruntaient habituellement les hiboux postaux. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore levés, et c'était tant mieux. Sa mère dirait certainement en la voyant que son comportement n'était pas digne d'une jeune fille de bonne famille. Quant à son père... Il la regarderait probablement d'un air dédaigneux. Après tout, Amelia n'était qu'une fille. Fille unique en plus. Elle n'était pas le fils qu'il avait tant espéré, celui qui serait son héritier. Celui qui perpétuerait le nom d'Evans. Pire encore, c'était à cause de sa naissance que sa mère ne pouvait plus enfanter maintenant. Dommages irréparables, apparemment. Même si elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce que ça voulait dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que si elle n'avait pas le petit frère que son père et sa mère voulaient tant, c'était de sa faute._

 _Elle entendit soudain des bruits de bas dans les escaliers. Étant donné la légèreté de ces derniers, il s'agissait de sa mère. Amelia se hâta de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils, le dos droit, les chevilles croisées, un livre sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'enfin la personne arriva dans la pièce, elle leva les yeux. L'enfant était la copie conforme de sa mère. Longs cheveux roux flamboyants, traits fins et délicats... Seuls ses yeux, ambrés, lui venaient de son père. Les yeux des Evans. Les yeux qui marquait son appartenance aux "Vingt-neuf sacrés", les familles de Sang-Pur reconnues et inscrites dans le célèbre Registre des Sang-Pur. Le reste, elle le devait à sa mère, qui le tenait elle même de la famille des Prewett. Eux aussi faisaient parti de ce fameux registre. Un mariage arrangé entre deux familles proéminentes, qui avaient donné la charmante Amelia Elizabeth Evans._

 **\- Amelia, que faites-vous là, ma chère ? Vous devriez encore être au lit.**

 _Eleanor Jane Evans savait parfaitement pourquoi sa fille unique était ainsi déjà levée. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle devait recevoir la lettre qui l'inviterait officiellement à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers la plus cotée d'Europe. Pourtant, sa fille n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Précoce et prodige, c'est à deux ans seulement qu'elle démontra pour la première fois ses prédispositions à la magie. Aucun risque, elle n'était pas une Cracmolle._

 _Et pourtant, Amelia était stressée. Si elle était une Cracmolle... Elle serait reniée, c'était certain. Jamais ses parents, surtout son père, n'accepteraient une personne dépourvue de pouvoir magique dans la famille._

 **\- Je sais, mère. Mais je peinais à me rendormir.**

 _Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, faisant semblant de se concentrer sur le livre qu'elle tenait. Elle faillit grimacer en voyant ce qu'elle avait prit. Une initiation à l'art de la Magie Noire. Ses parents l'utilisaient sans problèmes et ne diraient rien en la voyant feuilleter ce livre. Mais elle... Serait-elle capable de l'utiliser un jour, cette magie sombre ? Amelia aimait apprendre le plus possible et sa soif de connaissances passait aussi par là. Mais de là à faire jaillir de sa baguette des sortilèges tels que ceux là... Elles n'en était pas certaine. Enfin, il fallait déjà voir si elle pouvait avoir une baguette avant d'y songer, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de coups contre la fenêtre. Elle leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui étonné d'un bel hibou grand-duc massif. Tentant de ne pas montrer son excitation, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le laissa entrer. Il se posa délicatement sur l'armature du fauteuil et tendit une patte. La jeune fille reconnut immédiatement le sceau qui ornait la lettre qu'elle enleva rapidement. C'était celui de Poudlard. Impatiente, elle ne dit rien et ouvrit la lettre, devant le regard de sa mère. On pouvait y lire un mélange de tendresse, d'énervement et, étonnement, de tristesse. Mais Amelia n'en prenait pas compte. Elle voulait juste lire sa lettre._

COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Chère Mademoiselle Evans,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, chère Mademoiselle Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe 


End file.
